Kingdom of Zodiac
by NavinkaFantasy
Summary: Kaisar Phrixus Sehun bukan tidak ingin tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dan melalui hidup tanpa ada pendamping yang menemani. Sampai ia berubah pikiran ketika dipertemukan dengan Amekhania LuHan. HunHan. BL. DLDR.
1. Prolog

**A HunHan FanFiction**

 **The Kingdom of Zodiac**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Jauh sebelum peradaban dunia memasuki abad pertengahan, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang memengaruhi peradaban dunia pada saat itu.

Ialah _Kingdom of Zodiac._

Kerajaan ini berkuasa di seluruh Eropa Barat dan Mediterania. Dipimpin oleh seorang Kaisar dengan banyak Raja-Raja Pembantu. Peradaban ini sangat percaya dan memuja para dewa-dewi. Para penguasa dipercaya adalah merupakan titisan dari Khronos, Ayah Zeus, Pemimpin Olympus. Mereka sudah terbuktikan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang-orang awam. Postur tubuh dan kewibawaan yang tidak terbantahkan keagungannya. Mereka menjaga seluruh negeri, baik yang merupakan daerah asli atau daerah jajahan.

Dan kerajaan ini berasaskan 12 mitologi zodiak. Semua hal, dalam bidang apapun, status dan peran seseorang sangat ditentukan oleh zodiak mereka. Kerajaan ini adalah kerjaan Aristokrasi. Dan di kerajaan ini berlaku bahwa perintah raja adalah hukum mutlak dan tidak terbantahkan.

Kerajaan ini memiliki tradisi hierarki yang sudah ditetapkan sejak pertama kali berdiri. Yaitu _The Hierarchy of Zodician_ s. Sebuah tradisi dimana lapisan masyarakat dibagi menjadi empat kasta yaitu Yepsilôs, Kasta tertinggi yang terdiri hampir seluruhnya adalah pria, dari kasta ini adalah asal dari para kaisar dan bangsawan. Kasta ini memiliki batas yang sangat terlihat dari kasta lain. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah darah murni. Kasta ini terdiri dari lima zodiak tertinggi yaitu Aries, Capricorn, Gemini, Leo, dan Scorpio. Merekalah yang ditakdirkan dan yang diperbolehkan menjadi pemimpin di kekaisaran ini.

Kedua, Mesô. Kasta tengah, di mana lapisan ini terdiri dari darah campuran. Mereka umumya ditempatkan di posisi menengah. Mereka tidak dianggap lemah namun tidak juga dianggap cukup kuat untuk diperbolehkan menjadi atau ditetapkan dalam posisi yang penting di kerajaan. Mereka umumnya adalah saudagar kaya yang memiliki hubungan baik dengan para bangsawan. Juga para prajurit dan ksatria. Kasta ini terdiri tiga zodiak yaitu Sagitarius, Aquarius, dan Cancer. Kelahiran dari kasta ini seimbang, pria maupun wanita berada dalam posisi seimbang.

Ketiga yaitu Chanmilôs, kasta bawah. Kata bawah diasosiasikan bukan semata dianggap zodiak yang termasuk dalam kasta ini memiiki derajat yang rendah. Melainkan dianggap sudah dianggap untuk berada di bawah, menjadi pelengkap dan pasif. Mereka dianggap lemah dan tidak diizinkan untuk menjadi pemimpin, mereka dianggap harus dilindungi.

Dan ini berkaitan karena kelahiran yang menghasilkan kasta ini tidak bisa dikategorikan tinggi dan sebagian besar adalah perempuan. Dari jumlah populasi manusia di kerajaan ini hanya sekitar seperempat persen yang termasuk. Mereka ditempatkan dalam sebuah daerah khusus dan diajarkan segala hal. Karena mereka kelak sebagian besar akan menjadi pendamping para pemimpin dari Yepsilo juga dari Mesô. Zodiak yang termasuk dalam Kasta ini adalah Pisces, Libra, Virgo, dan Taurus.

Dan yang terakhir adalah, Daulôs. Kasta untuk para orang-orang terbuang. Budak, penjahat, atau apapun yang dianggap sebagai sampah masyarakat.

Dari semua kaisar yang pernah memerintah, adalah satu kaisar yang membawa masa kejayaan bagi kekaisaaran ini, yaitu Kaisar Phrixus Sehun dari kasta Yepsilô dan berzodiak Aries. Ia adalah Kaisar yang bijaksana, kejam, dingin, dan bertangan besi. Ia tidak segan-segan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas kepala manusia yang melanggar perintahnya. Dalam masa pemerintahannya ia berhasil menaklukan kerajaan-kerajaan yang berada di sepanjang Laut Tengah. Yang membawanya menjadi Kaisar yang paling diagungkan namanya. Namun di balik itu, Kaisar Sehun merupakan orang yang tidak terprediksi dan mudah untuk didekati. Kaisar yang memiliki wajah yang tampan serupa dewa ini belum memiliki permaisuri namun sudah memiliki beberapa selir yang kecantikannya tidak perlu dipertanaykan.

Di usianya yang sudah mencapai 20 tahun, ia belum memilih wanita atau pria manapun menjadi pendampingnya. Para tetua sudah menyarankan agar Kaisar Sehun mengangkat permaisuri. Namun yang mereka dapatkan hanya kata-kata dingin dari Kaisar Sehun agar tidak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Kaisar Sehun merasa tidak ada pentingnya baginya untuk memiliki seorang permaisuri yang hanya menginginkan untuk memanfaatkan kekuasaannya. Dan dari para selirnya, sesungguhnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang Sehun cintai. Mereka sepenuhnya ia butuhkan hanya karena kebutuhan biologisnya sebagai seorang pria.

Kaisar Sehun yang tidak tersentuh. Belum ada yang mampu mencairkan kebekuan hati Kaisar. Itu sampai ia bertemu seorang pria dari kasta Chanmillôs, Amekhania Luhan.

* * *

End of Prolog

* * *

Footnote: Marga/nama keluarga para tokoh diganti demi kebutuhan fanfiksi.

Keterangan:

1\. Phrixus: Dewa yang menawan anak dari Peri Angin, Nephele. Yang meminta kepada tokoh mitologi Aries, _Chrysomallus_ _agar anaknya diselamatkan._

 _2\. Amekhania: D_ ewa ketidakberdayaan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kingdom of Zodiac**

A HunHan FanFiction

* * *

Kaisar Kerajaan Zodiak, Phrixus Sehun menapakkan kakinya di tanah Pegunungan Andes yang terbentang sepanjang Amerika Selatan. Ia turun dari Kuda Jantan perkasa yang ditungganginya, Gennaīos Alogo. Kuda yang diberikan oleh salah satu Raja Pembantu sebagai hadiah upeti. Dan kuda jantan berwarna hitam ini sama sekali tidak mengecewakan.

Kaisar Sehun datang bersama Kavaleri dalam jumlah yang terbilang banyak. Kedatangannya ke daerah ini adalah untuk menguasai sebuah Kerajaan Kecil yang berdaulat di sekitar Gurun Atacama. Kaisar Sehun mendengar desas-desus bahwa di Kerajaan tersebut terdapat sebuah oasis yang sangat indah. Melihat langsung ke daerah ini membuat Kaisar Sehun ingin memiliki Kerajaan tersebut.

"Chironne." Kaisar Sehun memanggil kepala pasukan kavaleri yang dibawanya, Chironne Chanyeol. Seorang Ksatria dari kasta Mesô yang diangkatnya menjadi kepala pasukan salah satu tim kavaleri.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Chanyeol segera menghadap dan berjalan mendekati Kaisar Sehun, berdiri satu langkah dari tempat Kaisar Sehun berpijak.

"Siapkan pasukan, kita akan menyerang Kerajaan ini sesuai strategi yang telah disusun." Perintah Kaisar Sehun tanpa berbalik memandang anak buahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tempat kerajaan itu berdiri. Tidak sabar untuk membuat raja mereka bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

" _Yes, Your Majesty."_ Chanyeol membungkuk, kemudian langsung berbalik menghadap pasukannya. Memerintahkan mereka agar bersiap. Kemenangan sudah menunggu mereka.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kemenangan selalu berpihak pada Kerajaan Zodiak. Kaisar Sehun tersenyum angkuh saat Raja Damenôs berlutut di hadapannya, memohon pengampunan. Kaisar Sehun tersenyum puas karena kembali menambah daftar jajaran daerah yang dikuasainya. Ia tidak akan menghancurkan kerajaan jajahannya, melainkan menaklukannya dan membuat mereka mengaku menjadi bagian kekaisaran Zodiak, di bawah kuasa Kaisar Sehun.

Kerajaan-kerajaan hasil jajahannya setiap tahun akan mengirimkan upeti kepada kaisar. Dapat berupa batu mulia berharga seperti zamrud, kain sutera, perhiasan, atau gadis persembahan sebagai bentuk kesetiaan mereka kepada Kaisar Sehun. Tidak terukur dan tidak tergambarkan bagaimana banyaknya harta yang dimiliki keluarga Kerajaan Zodiak, terutama Kaisar Phrixus Sehun.

Kaisar Sehun memandang Raja yang berlutut di hadapannya. Dan mulai memberi perintah dan persyaratan kepadanya, yang langsung disetujui tanpa banyak berkomentar. Raja Damenôs tentu masih merasa kepalanya terlalu berharga untuk ditebas oleh Kaisar Phrixus, mati konyol hanya karena ia menentang Kaisar berhati dingin tersebut.

Setelah merasa puas dengan itu semua. Kaisar Sehun angkat kaki dari kerajaan tersebut dengan membawa hadiah upeti pertama dari Raja Damenôs. Ia bersama pasukannya memulai perjalanan kembali ke Kerajaan Zodiak yang terletak cukup jauh dari daerah ini. Perlu waktu bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sana dalam waktu hampir sekitar satu atau dua minggu lamanya.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan Kaisar Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti di Bolivia, tepatnya di lembah Ayachuko. Mereka akan bermalam di sana sebelum esok pagi melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke Kerajaan Zodiak. Kepala Kavaler Chironne Chanyeol bersama beberapa prajurit lain mendirikan tenda untuk Kaisar Sehun. Sementara yang lain berbagi tugas untuk berburu dan menyiapkan api unggun.

Dini hari Kaisar Sehun terbangun. Ia keluar dari tenda pribadinya, matanya menatap sekeliling. Sebagian besar dari prajuritnya sudah terlelap. Chironne Chanyeol yang masih terjaga segera mendekat ke arah Kaisar Sehun.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa Anda terbangun? Ada sesuatu yang membuat anda terjaga?" Chironne Chanyeol bertanya dengan hormat.

"Tidak ada. Kembalilah ke tempatmu. Aku hanya akan berkeliling sebentar." Sehun berkata singkat.

"Saya akan mengawal anda, Yang Mulia." Tawar chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu, Chironne." Kaisar Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Kaisar Sehun adalah kaisar yang tangguh dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan bagaimana kekuatannya. Kepiawaiannya dalam menghadapi musuh seperti apapun sudah tersebar seantero daerah kekuasannya. Jadi tidak perlu baginya untuk dikawal layaknya seorang yang lemah.

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Chanyeol menganguk lalu membungkukkan badannya. Berjalan menjauhi Kaisar Sehun.

Kaisar Sehun membawa langkahnya menjauh dari tempat ia dan prajuritnya bermalam. Ia menapakkan kakinya di tempat yang dulu disebut Ventarron. Mata elangnya mendapati sebuah Kuil berhias mural peninggalan kebudayaan Peru Kuno. Kaisar Sehun tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut.

Diambilnya sebuah balok kayu, lalu ia mengucapkan sepatah mantra untuk memunculkan api. Bukan jadi sebuah rahasia bahwa setiap Kaisar yang berkuasa dianugerahi kekuatan lebih dari orang kebanyakan. Bukan hanya sekedar kekuatan fisik namun juga spiritual dan kekuatan magis.

Nyala api menerangi daerah sekitar Kaisar Sehun berdiri. Ia mebawa obor tersebut ke arah dinding kuil tersebut. Lukisan dengan desain mural di dinding kuil tersebut mulai tampak pudar namun belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kaisar Sehun mengusap sebuah bidang kecil dinding di depannya, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dalam lukisan tersebut terdapat gambar kuno yang mungkin sulit dimengerti oleh orang biasa. Namun jelas Kaisar Sehun tidak. ia mengerti maksud dari lukisan tersebut, sebuah batu biru kecil yang di bawa oleh seorang wanita yang Kaisar Sehun tafsirkan sebagai Putri Phoenicia. Salah satu pembawa lambang dalam mitologi zodiak Taurus.

Lukisan tersebut bercerita melalui gambar-gambar yang tersusun vertikal, serupa jalinan kuno peradaban pada masa itu yang belum begitu mengenal kesusastraan. Kaisar Sehun memahami lukisan tersebut, bahwa dalam lukisan tersebut dikisahkan bawa Putri Phoenicia menyembunyikan batu biru yang mungkin adalah batu safir tersebut di kuil ini.

Tanpa berusaha mengusir rasa penasarannya Kaisar Sehun berjalan memasuki kuil gelap tersebut. Kuil tersebut masih berdiri tegak meski di beberapa bagian sudah terlihat rusak karena tidak lagi dihuni setelah sekian lama.

Dengan melambaikan tangannya rendah serta seuntai mantra yang ia ucapkan, seluruh obor yang diletakkan sepanjang dinding kuil tersebut menyala. Sepanjang ia berjalan matanya menangkap begitu banyak tengkorak manusia yang berserakan, baik utuh atau sudah hampir hancur. Namun itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya gentar dan mengurungkan diri. Justru ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan keadaan ini.

Kaisar Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamar Putri Phoenicia. Dengan instingnya yang tajam, Kaisar Sehun bisa merasakan hawa batu safir itu berada di sini. Aura tersebut semakin terasa kuat saat ia berjalan ke arah patung salah satu dewi protogenoi, Dewi Ananke, Dewi kebutuhan, keharusan, dan hal yang tak terelakkan yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sehun merogoh tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada di balik patung tersebut. Kotak tersebut berukuran sedang, dan ukiran di sekitar kotak tersebut membuat Kaisar Sehun cukup terpana karena belum sekalipun ia menemui ukiran indah seperti itu, meskipun tertutup debu namun tidak kemegahannya tidak terpungkiri. Dalam ukiran tersebut terdapat lambang salah satu zodiak, Taurus, dengan tanduk lembu mitologi yang tidak terlalu besar. Kaisar Sehun berpikir benda yang terdapat dalam kotak tersebut adalah sebuah benda yang berkaitan dengan zodiak Taurus.

Ia membuka kotak berwarna hijau tua tersebut dan menemukan sebuah liontin safir yang begitu indah. Ukurannya tidak begitu besar namun Kaisar Sehun tahu bahwa liontin tersebut bukanlah hal yang sembarangan dan mudah ditemukan. Berdekatan dengan liontin safir yang memancarkan suatu friksi yang membuat Kaisar Sehun merasa harus memberikan liontin ini kepada calon permaisurinya kelak.

Merasa cukup menghabiskan waktu, Kaisar Sehun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya mematikan semua obor di kuil itu, membuatnya gelap gulita seperti semula. Kaisar Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tangan yang tidak terlepas dari liontin indah yang ditemukannya. Ia melempar tatapannya ke arah langit gelap. Tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena bulan dan bintang bersinar terang malam itu. Menandakan cuaca malam ini cukup baik karena tidak akan turun hujan.

Kaisar Sehun mendapati ada pola bintang yang tergambar di langit, itu adalah Rasi Bintang Taurus. Berkerlap-kerlip dengan indah. Kaisar Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menatap lama rasi bintang tersebut, ini sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir melihat rasi bintang muncul. Sementara itu liontin safir yang dipegangnya juga ikut bersinar, sejalan dengan binar rasi bintang di langit sana.

Itu menandakan sesuatu.

Ia merasa jantungnya mulai ikut berdegub kencang bersamaan dengan mereka. Ini adalah suatu pertanda, namun apakah itu? Kaisar Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia harus bergegas kembali ke kerajaannya dan harus mencari tahu apa maksud dari semuanya ini.

* * *

Seorang pria berperawakan kurus terlihat sibuk mencari ranting-ranting kayu di pinggir hutan Remorôssa yang akan digunakannya sebagai bahan bakar untuk memasak di pondoknya nanti. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa dari linen yang terlihat sudah cukup usang. Keringat bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, matahari belum begitu tinggi dan cuaca masih mendung. Cukup membantu pria tersebut agar tidak terlalu lelah dan kepanasan.

Ialah Amekhania Luhan, pria kurus berparas cantik dari kasta Chanmillôs.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari kelompok kecil Kasta Chanmillôs yang berjenis kelamin pria. Ia dan kelompoknya tinggal di suatu desa kecil bernama Rahaeros. Mereka tinggal dalam pondok masing-masing dan tidak terpisah jauh dari desa Kasta Chanmillôs lain yang umumnya berjenis kelamin wanita.

Pria-pria kasta Chanmillôs umumnya berperawakan lebih kecil daripada pria dari kasta lain. Kebutuhan mereka dicukupkan oleh Kerajaan. Meski tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mulanya menolak karena mereka menganggap bahwa itu adalah suatu penghinaan bagi mereka yang notabenenya adalah pria. Itu sampai ketika satu utusan dari Kaisar Phrixus memberi titah untuk membunuh siapa saja yang menentang perintahnya. Maka sejak saat itu mereka patuh dan tidak berani untuk melawan Kaisar atau siapapun dari kasta Yepsilô maupun Mesô.

Luhan berdiri dan menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya. Kedua tangannya bertengger di pinggang rampingnya, menatap puas ke arah kumpulan ranting yang telah hampir satu jam dikumpulkannya.

Luhan membawa mereka dengan kedua tangan sambil bersenandung kecil dalam perjalanannya menuju pondok mungilnya di desa. Luhan membuka pintu dan lekas meletakkan kayu-kayu bakar tersebut di dekat perapian. Ia berencana ingin memasak sup hari ini. Luhan bisa memasak sebaik wanita, karena memang sudah terbiasa dan diajarkan untuk itu.

Namun jarang baginya untuk dapat melakukan itu karena hampir setiap hari ia akan bekerja di padang bunga khusus untuk keperluan menghias kerajaan bersama pria Chanmillôs lainnya. Mereka ditempatkan di sana karena pekerjaan di sana tidak cukup berat dan menguras tenaga. Adapun pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan Luhan hanyalah mengikat timbunan berbagai macam bunga yang dipanen untuk dikirimkan ke kerajaan.

Saat supnya sudah hampir matang, Luhan tersentak mendengar ketukan keras di pintu pondoknya. Luhan bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, itu adalah Venussaré Baekhyun.

"Hei, Baekhyun, ayo masuklah." Ajak Luhan saat melihat siapa yang datang, teman dekatnya di kelompok ini. Selain Baekhyun, Luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapapun. Bukan karena mereka tidak menyukai Luhan, namun lebih karena Luhan yang menjaga diri.

Baekhyun masuk ke pondok Luhan, ia bisa melihat begitu banyak bunga yang terlihat di pekarangan belakang pondoknya dari pintu belakang yang terbuka. Sama seperti halaman depannya yang juga dihiasi banyak bunga. Dan mereka begitu cantik, Baekhyun menekatkan dalam hati agar meniru Luhan. Yah, tentunya agar pondoknya terlihat indah juga.

Hidung bangir Baekhyun menangkap suatu bau yang menggugah selera, tentu Luhan sedang memasak sesuatu yang lezat hari ini.

"Hey Lu, apa yang kau masak hari ini? Baunya membuatku lapar." Ungkap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat ke perapian, mencoba melihat apa yang dibuat Luhan hari ini.

"Hanya sup. Kau belum makan?" Luhan mendorong Baekhyun agar menjauh dan menggiringnya ke meja makan kecil tidak jauh dari dapur. Baekhyun hanya menggumam kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, duduk di sini. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan, kita akan makan bersama." Ujar Luhan sambil lalu kembali menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi mereka berdua.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah lengkap, mereka mulai makan. Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar, dan ditanggapi dengan antusias oleh Luhan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari hal yang penting sampai yang tidak. Sejak Baekhyun pindah ke Rahaeros karena suatu hal yang memalukan dan membuat Baekhyun trauma, ia menjadi begitu dekat dengan Luhan dibanding yang lainnya. Mungkin dikarenakan zodiak yang mereka miliki berdua sama atau mungkin pula karena Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan pribadi Luhan. Apapun itu, mereka jelas menyanyangi satu sama lain.

* * *

Kaisar Phrixus Sehun bergerak gelisah di atas ranjang empuknya yang besar. Merasa membutuhkan udara segar untuk berpikir, Kaisar Sehun beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia mengambil jubahnya dan pergi menuju balkon kamarnya yang luas setelah sebelumnya meraih liontin safir yang sejak ditemukannya selalu membuatnya tidak tenang. Seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

Ia menyenderkan tangannya di pagar balkon yang megah itu, dari atas situ ia bisa melihat seluruh daerah kekuasaanya, kemudian pandangannya terus tertuju pada liontin yang bersinar redup yang ia letakkan di jari-jemarinya. Alis tegasnya menukik tajam saat melihat sepintas gambar bayangan seseorang yang terlihat samar di dalam batu safir itu. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah langit, sama seperti malam ia menemukan liontin ini. Rasi bintang itu masih sama. Rasi Bintang Taurus.

Logika dan insting Kaisar Phrixus Sehun bekerja sejalan, liontin safir ini tentu akan pas bila dikenakan oleh seorang wanita, seorang pendamping. Ia menatap kembali bintang yang berbinar indah di langit, lalu kembali pada liontin safir tersebut. Kaisar Phrixus Sehun akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanya.

Bahwa ia sudah menemukan yang akan menjadi calon permaisurinya. Dan ia adalah seorang Taurus. Kaisar Sehun menegakkan badannya dan kembali ke peraduannya. Kaisar Sehun menyeringai, mulai besok, ia akan mencari calon permaisurinya itu di seluruh pelosok negeri. Dimanapun ia bersembunyi, Kaisar Sehun yakin bahwa ia akan menemukannya secepat mungkin.

* * *

To be continue.

* * *

Footnote:

Keterangan:

1\. Kavaleri: Pasukan kuda bersenjata lengkap.

2\. Mural: Seni melukis di media besar seperti dinding. Berbeda dengan graffiti, seni melukis ini dapat menggunakan apa saja, baik cat minyak, kapur, dan lain sebagainya.


End file.
